


Set Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: First Date, First Meeting, Fluff, I only know fluff, Koi no Yokan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恋の予感 (koi no yokan): the sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from AFF.

It’s been a long time since the last time that Woohyun went out on a date - blind one or not - so his feeling of apprehension isn’t exactly unexpected as he settles himself on a seat near the window.

Sungyeol told him he’s set him up with a Kim Sunggyu, apparently the older brother of a boyfriend that Woohyun’s yet to meet. He’s at least a year and some months older, and totally cool so don’t worry too much. Woohyun’s not sure if he’s willing to trust Sungyeol on this, especially when the last time that he completely gave the reins to his dating life, the younger had magnificently landed him on a date with a lunatic. It doesn’t help that Sungyeol refuses to show him a picture or say anything more than vague descriptions.

The door to the cafe opens with a clang, effectively announcing the arrival of a costumer and shaking Woohyun from his thoughts. He looks up and meets small eyes and really really nice smile. He’s not aware he started smiling, too.

The Man With The Great Smile walks to his general direction and Woohyun internally panics. Is this him? Is this the Kim Sunggyu that Sungyeol has been blabbering about? Woohyun vaguely remembers small eyes and average height and hardcore sarcasm as his date’s depiction, but he can’t really focus.

“Are you Nam Woohyun?” the stranger asks with a smile, eyes disappearing into crescents. Both his hands are in his pockets and he looks relaxed and confident.

Woohyun hopes he looks as confident as he sits up straighter and offers his own dazzling smile. “I am. You’re Kim Sunggyu?”

Sunggyu nods, chuckling a little, as he sits down opposite Woohyun. “You’re early.”

“Yeah,” Woohyun affirms, smile still plastered on his face. He doesn’t know how to stop smiling because he’s too busy marveling at Sunggyu’s entire presence. There’s something about him that intrigues the younger. “I was planning to wait for a stranger to ask me if I’m Nam Woohyun, and then deny it if I didn't like him.”

The melodious ring of Sunggyu’s laugh makes Woohyun smile bigger because wow that has to be one of the most beautiful sounds that he has ever heard.

“Are you aware that you just admitted you like me already?” Sunggyu asks, clearly amused. His elbow is resting on the chair's armrest and his finger caressing his upperlip. “What happened to playing hard to get these days.”

Ah, crap. That slipped unintentionally. Woohyun tries to wave it off with a grin. “Don’t tell me you’re surprised; how many hearts do you have to break a day?”

Sunggyu shrugs, not denying a thing. Woohyun genuinely thinks this person is attractive.

The date gets better as far as Woohyun can tell. Sunggyu is sarcastic and smart and has lots of stories to tell, but listens to Woohyun’s stories and plans (like maybe send audition clips to all entertainment agencies in South Korea) with rapt attention and tries not to hurl when the younger starts getting comfortable enough to make multiple cheesy remarks. They go to the arcade where Woohyun brags he can win any of the games. Sunggyu beats him at everything, but Woohyun is enjoying himself too much with the other’s company to be embarrassed (or care for much anything else at the moment).

“I like you,” Sunggyu tells him ever so casually as they settle on a booth in the mall’s food court. “I even get this feeling that I’ll like you more.”

The weird (manly) fluttering in Woohyun’s chest that refuses to go away during the entire date gets worse. “Well. I already ratted myself out earlier.” He smiles.

“You did.” Sunggyu nods, and then adds on almost thoughtfully, “Let’s go to the comic con next week?”

That’s surely an invitation for a second date, and Woohyun grins and teases Sunggyu about not even waiting for this one to finish before he schedules for the next one. He gets a half-hearted punch in the arm for that.

 

Woohyun knows this isn’t love at first sight. They’re attracted to each other, yes, but love is still a long way to go.

It’s still a long way to go, but he knows they’ll get there anyway.


End file.
